


Growth (Japanese translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, difficult pregnancy feelings
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: ravenbringslightさんのGrwothの日本語訳です。短いお話ですが、新たな命を宿したロキの心の葛藤が見事で翻訳しました。
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Kudos: 4





	Growth (Japanese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Growth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576315) by [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight). 



自分の体内で別の命が育まれていることを知った瞬間、ロキはベッドの端に強かに腰を下ろしていた。唐突に自分の身体が異質なものに感じられた。まるで、他の誰かによって体内に仕組まれた、目的不明の歯車やばねの存在をたった今知ったゴーレムのように。まるで、まだ正確には存在していない相手へ奴隷として売られたような気分で、両手首に枷が嵌められるまでの時間を数えているだけかのように。まるで、自分の中からなんとか搾り取ることのできた制御の全てが偽りだったのだと、一度に証明されたかのように。

『私は死ぬんだ』と彼は思った。『これはこれまで私が成れたすべてを殺す』

ソーは、当然ながら、大喜びした。ロキがこの報せを伝えると、彼は嵐の後の太陽のように眩く顔を輝かせ、笑い声を上げながらロキをくるくると回したものだ。ソーは多くの者に――全ての者になった。王であり兄であり、恋人であって夫でもあり、そして今では父親にまで。そして、それは全て、唐突に、とても重く感じられた。ロキは強制的に作り笑いを浮かべると、ソーにたくさんのキスをさせて、ベッドに押し倒されるに任せた。それに続いた息せき切った喘ぎ声は演じる必要がなかった。ソーはいつも彼にとても良くしてくれるから。

それから続いた数ヶ月のうちに、夕食前までに厠に駆け込んで吐いたのが三度目だった時や、強烈な頭痛に視界すらおかしくなった時などに、ロキは何度かこの重荷を下ろすことを考えた。ヴァルキリオールの使う薬湯があるのだ。だが、その度に彼の手がまだほとんど平らで成長の隠された腹に置かれ、彼の慈悲のみによって生かされている非常に小さな、アーモンドほどの大きさの存在について考えると、あまりに鋭いため彼の呼吸を奪わんとする悲壮感を覚えるのだった。このため、彼はヴァルキリオールとその薬湯を求めることはせず、吐き気もやがて過ぎ去った。

腹が丸くなり始めた。ソーはそれに触れずにはいられないようだった。彼はロキの腹を撫でて、キスをした。耳を当てては赤ん坊の雷の音がもう聞こえると言い張ったり、その子がロキのように激しくソーのように勇ましい子になると言ったり、これほど愛してやれる家族の下に生まれることができてその子はとても幸運ではないか、と。

ああ、子供は幸運だ、とロキは同意した。

腹の中で赤子が動くのを初めて感じた時、ロキはパニックに襲われた。

吐き気があっても、腹や太腿や胸元が膨らんだとしても、これまでは全部仮説でしかなかった。可能性は他にいくらでもあったのだ。一過性の病気。食べ過ぎ。だけど、胎内で小さく蠢いた感触は彼の長い人生の中で前例が一度もなかったことで、それを他のなにものとも言えなくなった。それは子供なのだ。別の命、まったく新しい、彼の中で作られた、彼を媒介に、宿主として使っている。

視界が狭くなって呼吸が一気に加速すると、彼は髪を引っ張りはじめ、心臓は激しく脈打った。

「ソーを呼んでくれ」彼は懇願した。

ソーが来てロキを腕に抱き込んだ。ロキの背中を、彼の髪を撫で、首を抱え、額を合わせて彼の心臓と呼吸のリズムを提供し、ロキがようやくそれと律動を合わせて、彼の中で渦巻いていたパニック状態から下りてこれるまで待ってくれた。

「ソー、本当にいるんだ。本当に私の中にいる。ソー。どうやって出てくるの？」

出産のメカニズムの知識があるのことと、中に入れられた物が何であろうと、外に出さなければならないのだという現実に直面することはまったく別だった。出産か手術か魔法か、ロキがそれを望もうが望むまいが、それは確実に起こることだったし、選択肢がないことの不可避性は彼を麻痺させた。

ソーはロキがすでに知っていること以外に何かを述べることはできず、そして、なんていい奴なのか、試みさえしなかった。彼はロキが他の何よりも空虚な言葉を嫌うことを知っていたのだから。彼はただ『俺がここにいる、俺にしてほしいことがあれば何でも言ってくれ』と囁きかけてロキの顎と首筋に手を添えると優しいキスを贈り、そもそもこれはソーが彼にしでかしたことだというにもかかわらず、ロキは彼をどうしようもなく愛しているのだった。

ロキの腹は大きくなり、ヒップが広くなった。それらは痛み、時には彼をきちんと支えることすらしなかったが、なんとか押しきり、寝たきりになることだけは避けていた。よろよろと歩き回るのが馬鹿馬鹿しく感じられた。これが始まった時から彼の胸は僅かに敏感になっていたのだが、今ではそれも膨らみ始めており、薄い皮膚の裏には青い血管が浮き出て見えた。ある朝ロキが入浴していると乳首から黄色い初乳が一滴溢れて、彼はそれを指先に受け止めた。臭いを嗅ぐ。舌で触れてみようかとも思ったが、身震いすると代わりに手拭いに擦りつけた。彼の腹が波打つのが見えるくらいに強く赤子に蹴られた。まるで、勇気の欠如を叱られているかのようだ。

終わりが近づいてくると、ロキは飢えた狂気の一種にとりつかれたかのようだった。ソーは彼のものではなくなるのだ、もう二度と彼のものでは――この先は、常にロキと子供のもの、それが誰であろうと。ロキ、と。ロキだけの、ではなく。こうして、ロキは奪えるものを全て奪った。どんな時も彼の手はソーの身体の一部に触れていた。彼の腕、腰の周り、彼の首――髪に指を通し――目があった場所の傷痕をなぞる。必然的にロキの口が続いた。兄の身体にある丘と谷をすべて辿り、彼の汗と彼の涙を味わった。ひと月の間、二人ともろくに部屋を出なかった。ソーが中で動く感覚で目が覚めて、同じようにして眠りに落ちていると、ロキはかつてこれほど幸福に近づいたことはなかった。

陣痛が始まった時、ロキはちょうどバスルームから出てくるところだったが、腹を押さえてまた腰を落としていた。ロキの脳はこの後に来るものに適用するテンプレートがなかったので、何も適用しないことに決めたようだ。『これで終わりだ』とそれは言った。『この後はもう何もない』

彼の脳は嘘つきだった。

何時間もかかった。なんとかソーを呼び、助産婦たちも呼び、それから少し泣いた。今一番会いたいのはフリッガであって、二度と彼女に会うことはないからだ。彼女が知ることはない。彼女の息子たちが互いとこんなことをして、互いにこんなことをして、彼女に孫ができたのだと知ることはない。

『彼女ならばお前を愛してくれた。私にできるかはわからない』とロキは思い、次の陣痛の間中、悲鳴を上げた。

しばらくの間はなんとかやれた。陣痛はまるで波のようで、近づいてくる時には目に見え、そして精神を統一すればその波に乗って向こう側に安全に下ろされるまで運ばれることができた。時折、ソーが彼の手を握り、ロキにはそれがありがたかった。そうでない時以外は。そんな時は彼に触れるものすべてを跳ね除け、胸の奥深くで唸り、今にも死ぬかのように喘いだ。あるいは産まれようとしているのは自分であるかのように。

今や波は大きくなっていた。それは絶え間なく、次から次へと立て続けに襲い掛かり、ロキは方向感覚を失った。波は上から彼に降りかかって打ち砕け、コルクのようにあちらこちらに投げ出し、息を吸う間も意識をはっきりさせる間も与えなかった。

「まだ力んではだめですよ」助産婦が言った。ロキは甲高く、ヒステリックに笑い、力んだ。そうせざるを得なかった。肉体が完全に彼のコントロール外にあった。全身全霊で下に押す。『出て、出て、出て、外に出て』

何かが彼の中で動き、彼は悲鳴を上げた。そこにいる、彼の外に出ようとしている、耐え難いほどの焼けるような痛み、詰まるほどに満ちた感覚は動物的な本能以外のものを不可能にして、ただ押し、泣き叫び、ベッドから弓なりに反って脚を大きく開く間も身体が半分に引き裂かれ、二人の人物を産んだ。赤ん坊とロキ、新しいロキ、赤い輪郭をした生々しいそれは血だらけの口を開いて古い自分を丸呑みにした。

赤ん坊が泣いた。

「女の子だぞ」ソーが言ってロキの首筋に泣きながら倒れ込む。

ロキはソーの首を掴み、唇は震え、身体は完全に力を使い果たし、空気が抜けたようにくたりとした。視界の隅では助産婦らが絶え間なく動き回っているのが見える。

ソーは彼に口づけをして髪を撫で、涙の向こうから笑いかけた。「お前はヒーローだ」ソーは震える声で言った。「俺のヒーローだ」

ロキは表情を歪めた。「ソー」

すると、誰かが毛布に包まれた小さな包みを彼に渡して、ロキは娘の顔を見下ろして嗚咽を漏らした。

『本当にすまない』と彼は思った。彼女の小さなピンクの顔とそこにある小さな鼻と小さな唇、そして小さくギュッと細められた目を見て、自分の中で何かが壊れるのを感じた。彼は命を作り出した。彼は死を作り出した。なんてひどく不公平なことをしたのだろう、そんな刑罰を誰かに与えてしまうだなんて。

彼は彼女を愛していた。

ソーは彼ら二人を抱きしめ、彼らは三人で泣いた。ロキの心はいつもきちんと収まるには大きすぎると感じていたし、そのために切り開いてきた道はいつもギザギザと尖っていて自分のことを傷つけると同じくらいに他人のことも傷つけてきた――しかし今、ここにいると、ようやく彼の心が収まるだけの場所がある気がした。そのいくらかをソーへ注ぎ込み、この子に注ぎ込み、この先いつまでも彼ら三人にある絆へと注ぎ込むことができるかのようで、もう繊細で震えるそれを自分だけで押さえようとはしなくてもよいのだと。

「こんにちは、小さな子」ようやく、ロキは言葉を紡いだ。「私がお前のママだよ」


End file.
